elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Selynia
Selynia is a Bosmer who can be found on the wall in the Illumination Academy in Summerset. She assumed the role of Brave Little Scrib from Brave Little Scrib. Conversations :Olivier Reynaud: "Oh, come on. Jump! It's fun! I want to see if you bounce." :Selynia: "I am! I'll show you!" :Selynia: "Uh … right. I am not afraid!" After collecting an Academy Spider: :Selynia: "Ok, I've got this…" :Olivier Reynaud: "Oh, not you again." After releasing it: :Selynia: "And, Go!" :Selynia: "Is that a … a s-spider? Agh! No, No! Get it away from me!" :Selynia: "Ugh. Disgusting creatures!" :Olivier Reynaud: "Whait, where are you ? Dialogues After a certain quest stage: "Hello! Come to join in my adventures? Or maybe you mean to scold me like the mean old workers. I hope not. I could use a new playmate! Torchbug's fun but a little strange." :Who is Torchbug? "He's my best friend! Just over there, see? He always has the funniest ideas, but sometimes he says things that crinkle my carapace. Still, he's always good for an adventure. Sitting in the mines is so boring!" ::I see. If he's Torchbug, who are you? "A game! A guessing game! Yes! Here are some hints—I have eight spindly legs, cute little mandibles, and a thirst for adventure! Stumped? Ha! There's a book that might give you a clue! Must be around here somewhere …." :::I'll find it. After reading a book: "So? Can you guess who I am?" :Yes. You're the Brave Little Scrib. "Yes! Yes! You got it! I am the most fearless adventurer on eight legs! Nothing scares me! Nothing!" ::Really? You aren't scared of anything? "Not a thing! Not even those big, hairy spiders in the garden. Definitely not those! Scribs aren't afraid of spiders. Not one bit!" After running away from a spider: "This isn't right! I'm brave! I'm brave and fearless and … what happened to me? Where am I? Mara help me, were we up on the walls?" :Yes, you were under an influence of an illusion enchantment. Erudil sent me to help you. "Erudil? Bah! It was that damned book, wasn't it? The Illuminus? I told him to leave that thing be. Just had to put on a show for Glardir, didn't he. Ugh. Can we continue this closer to the ground? I still fill dizzy." ::Sure. Erudil is studiyng the book in the courtyard below. "You mean he's still fiddling with it? Z'en's price … we'd best get down there and make sure he doesn't do something foolish." :::All right. I'm right behind you. Quotes *''"So? Can you guess who I am?"'' – After the first conversation, if book is not read *''"Hey! What are you doing ruining my show? That scrib was going to make such a delicious splatting noise! Wait … the Brave Little Scrib run away? I'm confused."'' – After releasing the spider *''"What is going on? It was just a spider …."'' – After running away from a spider *''"What happened? Where did she go?"'' – When Glardir goes to the library Appearances * Category:Summerset: Bosmer Category:Summerset: Females Category:Summerset: Illumination Academy Characters